The Laugh, the madness
by Flaming
Summary: just a short one shot. Naruto loses it I suppose is the only way to describe this. HE takes the world the void.


He laughs and laughs and laughs because it's all he's allowed to do. He can only show this happiness they wish to drive out of him for if he shows anything else he'll die. The weight of their hate will crush enything that remains in him, so he laughs. None that he knows ever think to look underneath the underneath and content themselves to 'know' he is too stupid to feel pain.

Sasuke the brother he thought he could gain left before he could see how alike they really were. He would have left with him if given the chance. Would have died to help him fufil his dream of killing his brother just for him to be happy. But he left him like all the others. Sakura always saw him as the worst a shinobi could fall to, the most undersirably of friends let alone love interests. She doesn't see he would have died for her, one look and he would have taken any blade or jutsu. He suffered seeing his almost brother leave him for dead having struck a chidori through whatever remained of his heart. He saw the look of desperation that flew across his face and the gleam of hope that followed. Later he found out what that hope was for and almost wept both for joy and anger. Sasuke saw him as his rival, his enemie and finally his best friend. The hope for his death burned in Sasuke, for then he would have the power needed to match his brothers dreaded eyes.

And every night he stands on the fourth Hokage's head and wonders why he was chosen for the burden of being the container for the Greatest Daemon to rise from Hell. He wonders why his father could not in his last moment before sacrificing his life for the leaf village ask another family to show their loyalty. Why only the Namikaze's would end that day. For he knew he was no one now. He was not his fathers child, not the village idiot, not their weapon and not Uzumaki Naruto. Now he was something else. For out of the villagers hate, out of others indiference and after losing his brother he was the first, he was the last.

Molding his fingers into the well remembered seals he created five Kage Bushins. Turning around he saw them positions themselves in the correct places on a large seal drawn in blood over his fathers head. Today he find himself a new name, a new title and a new status in the painting representing life.

There was nothing left of the boy and no man could take his place just a being twisted by others feelings. Naruto would enter the void. Not death, not life just a part of the endless void which is both the beginning and the end of all things. And with him he would take the Shinobi world. He would do the ultimate sacrifice for mankind. Relieve them of the burden of being, extinguish the Will of Fire, and take with him all those that refused to see truth.

Stepping into the centre of his seal he began a list of signs that would take five days to complete. Once started they could not be stopped and clones surrounding him would feed the shield that prevented others from stopping him. As the power within him grew and began to spill over Konoha the Godaime Hokage flew before him he could only look in her eyes in sadness. He would not turn away and feel shamed, he refused to bow to anyone and would not start now.

He can see the tears of desperation in her eyes as Jiraiya breaks down the seal as best he can and they stare in shock into his eyes. How could the boy who strove to be Hokage, protector of the Leaf do this to them. One clone turned towards them and haltingly explained what would happen, he told them he was sorry but enough is enough.

In the one instant after the jutsu's completion before it would begin he dropped to his knees and wept for the first time in over ten years. But he was not the scared little boy anymore, he had power now. He was saving them. And in that one moment they were allowed to see all that had come before them and what would ensue if they were left to thrive. In that second he transfered his hatred, his disgust and his sadness. Then there was darkness.

Review please.

AN

Not sure why I really wrote this piece and not sure if Naruto is dark or not but it came to me beging to be written as a little one shot so here it is.


End file.
